A data center usually includes a plurality of connectors set on the front side of the data center. Electronic devices, such as servers, arranged in the data center often include cables extending from backs of the electronic devices creating untidy runs when connected to the connectors. For example, fans are generally mounted behind servers in the server cabinet. Cables are provided for connecting the fans and servers. A large number of cables makes manual operations on the server troublesome. A cable management assembly (CMA for short) can be applied to cables. Regular CMA is used to avoid interference with Nodes in multiple Nodes Servers. When the CMA is in a non-working position, cables can be disconnected or destroyed when operator pulls out chassis. A better protective apparatus is needed.